Spencers nightmare
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Spencer Reid is in big trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Criminal Minds. picks up phone and rings north pole 'hello santa? sings All i want for christmas is Criminal Minds!

**A/N:** basicly i want to write a fanfic which has the input from you the reader! i love reviews and suggestions in realtion to fanfiction, so this time, i want help to direct the story, where do you think it should it go next?

Spencer was fixing up his notes. He had been preparing for his presentation to the team. His Team. He finally belonged somewhere. Morgan had ribbed him for being so eager, but he had ignored it, it was just his way of showing he cared. 'What was that noise?' Spencer quickly turned around knocking over his coffee cup; it fell to the floor, though not before the majority of its contents were over his notes, he sighed as he bent down to pick up the cup. However, he still felt uneasy; he shook it off as nerves about his presentation. Lifting his notes to examine the extent of the damage he heard a creek from behind him, he spun around quickly and saw someone looming over him, he reached for his gun, but the stranger knocked it out of his hand. Suddenly there was a cloth being held over his mouth, he struggled, but as he inhaled the fumes, his vision blurred and darkness threatened to consume him, he fought but the stranger was to strong, the last thing he remembered was clinging to the couch as the darkness finally took over.

Has Reid show up yet? Shouted Morgan over to J.J 'no he hasn't, it's not like him to be late, maybe he's just stuck in traffic' 'Reid would have foreseen that and planned around it, he's not answering his mobile' frowned Morgan, 'its just not like him, he was planning on coming in early today anyway to prepare for his presentation, you know how much he looking forward to that. He would have phoned if he was going to be late' 'everyone's allowed there off days Morgan' quipped J.J, 'but this is really weird for Spence.' 'Right, that's it, I'm going over to his place, it will only take me a few minutes, if he turns up while I'm gone, call me and start the presentation with out me, alright?' 'yes, don't worry, I'm sure its nothing' said J.J, though deep down she was worried, Spence was always on time, he was going to need a hell of an excuse for all the worry he was causing her.

**A/N:** please review and leave suggestions of where you want this to go, this story needs you! I will read everyones idea and try to reply to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with criminal minds, shame sighs

**A/N:** okay so this is finally up, it took a while, my sore wrist has meant that this has been mostly typed one handed, anyway i'm not sure if im properly showing what i want to be displayed about the characters, please review and let me know! thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, please review more!

Spencer awoke. Something was dripping on his face. He tired to move his arms to find the source but discovered they were restrained to the floor; desperately he tried to move his head but it too was held in place by a band that was bolted into the floor. Somewhere in the dark room in which he was trapped he heard laughter. Someone was laughing at him, at his plight.

'Welcome Mr F.B.I' he cackled, 'I hope you enjoy your stay here, I know I will'

'What do you want' shouted Reid with all the bravado he could muster

'Me, what do I want? You didn't listen to me in the first place James; if you had it never would have happened'

'What who's James?' cried Reid

'I'm sick of your games James. As such you need an appropriate punishment; I think I'll leave you. The water constantly dripping on your head should do the trick, a constant until your mind explodes, shame you always had such a good mind, if only you had used it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan walked down the corridor to Reid's apartment, it was likely Reid had just lost track of time, 'who am I kidding, Reid never loses track of time' thought Morgan

As he approached the door he found it slightly ajar, thousands of worse case scenarios entered his mind as he pushed it open, praying his imagination was only teasing him. At first everything appeared fine, 'Reid, where are you man!' cried Morgan. As Morgan entered the living room however he saw the scattered coffee stained notes, and a slightly cracked mug on the side table, 'maybe he's just printing out another copy of notes' he thought hopefully glancing over at the computer to find it was off, the black screen reminding him of his owns fears.

Morgan could feel his fear rising as he searched for Reid. It gripped his throat with its icy grips and tightened its hold as he declared each room clear. A noisy symphony of his heart beating In his chest and banging in his ears rose rising in volume and finally reaching a crescendo as he made it all around the house only to notice a note taped to the door.

Morgan quickly grabbed the note yanking it off the door, at the top of the note it was clearly addressed to the BAU 'For what you've done, he'll have to pay' he stared at it horrified, fumbling in his pockets he quickly dialled Hotch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer lay on the ground, feeling the cold dirt of the ground beneath his skin, somewhere along the line his shirt had been removed, and he missed it dearly as the cold of his surroundings seeped slowly into his bones. He shivered. He knew his shirt would not have protected him much, that it wouldn't have made much of a difference, but at least it would have provided some semblance of warmth.

He had realised a while ago that the water was a form of Chinese water torture, meant to slowly drive the victim insane. Dark thoughts had assailed him as he remembered his childhood and his mother's illness; he didn't want to end up like her. He fought to ignore the dull repetitive thump of the water drops as they collided with his forehead, thinking of anything and everything else, of the team, his team, his friends. They would be looking for him by now he hoped, coming to save him. 'Why is it always me?' he cried inwardly.

Just then the door to the cell burst open and a man ran in and quickly wrapped his arms around Reid, undoing his restraints, 'oh I'm so sorry son, I didn't mean to, I just…'

Reid bit his lip, this man was seriously confused only a while back he had been mistaken for the Son and punished, maybe this was just a ploy to raise his hopes and then dash them. The man wrapped a blanket around him and led him form the room. 'Never again' he muttered under his breath, rubbing Reid's arms as if to invoke warmth in them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gideon slowly shook his head as he looked at the note through the clear plastic of the evidence bag. He was standing in Reid's apartment analysing the scene, as there was little sign of a struggle, Reid must have been taken by surprise, the lack of blood suggested drugs of some kind, may have been involved. Gideon closed his eyes, there was little evidence to go on, at least Reid wasn't before him lying dead, and there was little evidence about his abduction, they were dealing with an organised kidnapper.

Morgan was quietly circling the sofa in the living room, slowly taking in all information he could, praying that Reid was safe and that he would find something to save his friend the words of the note ran through his head _'For what you've done, he'll have to pay'_

Elle watched as the boys worked as she stood in the door, she looked over the apartment, how could this happen to Reid? Reid didn't deserve this.

J.J stood outside of the apartment, 'yes, we need to set this up now, no I... yes Sir.' She closed her flip up phone and sighed, until the director was sure of what they were dealing with he was refusing a press release of Reid's pictures, she silently entered the apartment and informed the others. Morgan looked furious as did Hotch, Elle simply looked down at the ground; Gideon didn't react, absorbing the information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid sat quietly watching his captor rush around a kitchen attempting to make him something to eat, he warily accepted what was proffered to him, fearful that this was all some sort of trick. He leaned back in the armchair he was in and rubbed his bruised wrists as his captor sat on the sofa opposite.

James why did you do it? The man sighed

Um, do what? Reid quietly said fearful of invoking a violent reaction

James why do you always do this to me, why did you do it? Your mother she, she just couldn't handle it, the neighbours, well they- they' he shook his head.

Reid simply glanced down at the ground avoiding the man's gaze.

The man quickly glanced up, what are you doing free? He growled. Reid quickly swallowed; this man must have a split personality. That could be dangerous, especially if one of the persons he was projecting was not a fan of his. He leaned back into the seat he was in as the man roughly grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back towards his cell. The man through him in and then roughly slammed the door shut behind him. 'You're going to pay Mr. BAU you and all of your kind, after what you lot have done you'll have to pay'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid sat in the corner of his cell, he still had the blanket draped over him and leant into it searching its creases for warmth. The team was going to find him, they had to. the man who was keeping him locked up here was ill, he had to be, it was like he was angry at this son, at Spencer and at the BAU, but at the same time wanting to protect his son, Spencer sighed this man was complicated, mind you weren't all humans complicated in some way or another? He lay there silently contemplating, analysing the man, in an attempt to keep his mind from wandering and reminding him of the situation he was in. Every now and then however, his attempts at being oblivious to his surroundings were rudely destroyed by his glances towards the restraints that had previously held him, and the puddle of water that was slowly increasing in size in the position were his head would have been.

**A/N:** did you like this? please review please i dont mind if you dont like it, tell me, in fact tell me what you would like to see and i will try to incorporate it, and remember reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** i dont own criminal minds! quit asking!

**A/N:** i knwo its been a while, things have been hectic... so thanks for returning. i have listened to suggestions, and its a case of wait and see, i will try to fit them in.

Hotch was worried, his agent was missing. Who would have a grudge against the BAU?

As his team sat around the conference table, they reviewed previous cases. Especially ones in which Reid had been involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan hated sitting around. 'Okay' he mused, 'I am doing something' but it just didn't feel like enough he wanted to be out there. Everything reminded him of Spencer.

But the thing that nagged him most was the picture of an Unsub. Pulling the folders to the side he pulled out the file, pulling out the picture.

He was worried he would sound crazy but he tried it anyway, 'anyone think this Unsub looks like Reid?'

There was a collective gasp as everyone turned their attention to the picture.

Gideon's eyes set with the picture, he remembered it well, the Unsub had only been a boy, not much older than Reid, 'Didn't the father swear revenge in that case?'

Morgan glanced down at the file, looking up he nodded his affirmation. Half way down the page, were the highlighted words, 'For what you've done you'll have to pay'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer was cold, no that was an understatement, he was frozen. All his attempts at movement did little to help.

Suddenly the door to his cell burst open. The Unsub glanced in, he threw in a blanket in his direction, 'I'm so sorry… he just… I can't… I shouldn't be here' just as he was about to turn away. He looked up.

'You ready BAU man?' cried a more masculine voice, 'The funs just about to start'

As the door closed, Spencer shivered wondering what the man could possibly have meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was tired, they had been trying everything in their power, and now their first clue was being run threw the computer system by Garcia.

Gideon had disappeared into Hotch's office. Half an hour later they appeared, both men looking worse for wear. Hotch shouted down to Morgan in the bull pen, 'can you give Gideon a ride home?'

Morgan glanced up, nodding that he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were out of their heads with worry.

Elle and JJ couldn't understand how the boys could be so calm.

Their Spencer was out their and alone, with some… JJ shuddered, she couldn't even think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia was looking through the computer system to see if she could find any information about the Unsub father.

It would have been easy, but Garcia kept crying. Her tears blurred her view and fell into her tub of Ben and Jerrys that she had roughly set beside herself, spoon sticking out of the tub.

Her normally high standard about the consumption of food around her computers was long forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan drove in silence; he didn't want to interrupt Gideon's train of thought.

Slowly the car came to a stop.

Gideon glanced up, silently acknowledging Morgan.

He stepped out of the car, still lost in thought.

He was just closing the car door when shots were fired.

**A/N: **thanks for reading, and remember reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, but i would like to!

**A/N:** I am so sorry that it's been ages since an update, but RL has been evil for the last wee while, and even now it won'tl et up...

A burning pain ripped through Gideon's shoulder. Rolling on the ground he glanced up to see Morgan already out of the car, running to him with his gun raised, his eyes darting between him and the environment around them.

'you've been shot!' cried Morgan when he finally saw the state Gideon was in.

'I know' hissed Gideon as Morgan began to apply pressure on his shoulder

'The Unsub?' whispered Morgan, who was still glancing around in fear of another attack

'I don't think this is a coincidence, he must be sending a message'

Morgan allowed Gideon to reach up and apply pressure to the GSW as he pulled out his cell and flipped it open, quickly dialling an ambulance and then Hotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hotchner'

'Hotch!' came the loud exclamation down the phone.

'Morgan, what's wrong?' he replied noting the concern in the young man's voice.

'We were shot at; Gideon was hit. The EMT's are working on him now; it's not life threatening, still...'

'Go with Gideon to the hospital'

'You don't have to ask'

'i know' Hotch replied, but Morgan had already hung up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer allowed the coldness to envelop him. It allowed him to think straight, made him feel a little alive; it grounded him in the reality of his situation.

As he looked at the door that imprisoned him in the room, he doubted he would be rescued any time soon.

His mind played over the possibilities of what the man had meant when he had said _'The funs just about to start' _

Sometimes being a genius wasn't such a good thing; the scenarios of what the man may have meant played in his mind like a movie on repeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch had just informed the team of the new development. There had been shock; that had been expected.

A part of him had worried that they would take this new news as a blow, and as such would unintentionally temporarily stall their investigation; the other had held out a hope that they would take the news and use it to their advantage, adding more fuel to the fire that was burning in them to find Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan had been ushered away as soon as Gideon had arrived in the hospital. He glanced at his watch sighing as he lifted up yet another magazine that was at least a year out of date.

The chairs in the waiting room had obviously not been designed for comfort, but as soon as a doctor entered and called out, 'Jason Gideon?' he was up like a shot.

'Yes, I'm not family, I'm a colleague, and I was with him when the incident happened. It appears that it may have relevance to our current case' he said as he handed over his ID

The Doctor closed his now open mouth, as he glanced down at the ID. The Agent had answered the question he had been about to ask, and then some.

'Agent Gideon, is in a stable condition, there were no complications'

'when can i see him?'

'in about 10-15 minutes, the Nurse is just finishing up with his bandages'

'i need to make a call, could you please inform him, that i'll be back to see him in 15 minutes?'

The Doctor nodded in confirmation and Morgan thanked him and quickly left the hospital waiting room, to the front lobby and loitered just outside the door as he started to call Hotch to update him. He didn't get the chance.

**A/N:** I know it's only short, but please review, as reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** I am so sorry! it has been ages, but my health played up a little, and then school decided it had to get a piece of me as well... so I am so sorry! I don't feel very happy with this chapter, but here it is, i will try to update when i can, but with everything it might be slightly sporadic.

He gasped as he felt a gun push into his back.

'Agent Morgan I presume?'

He silently nodded and tried to look around at his assailant.

'ah ah ah I don't think so. DON'T turn around, just walk over to that car over there.' He said as he waved his arm towards a red Volvo.

Morgan silently complied, as he walked over to the car he glanced around searching for any cameras, when his eye caught one out of the side of his eye he looked up at and stared straight at it, he knew he had to figure out a way to get this man to have his face clearly caught on camera.

He risked turning around towards the camera, the man just growled and hit him across the head; but it worked, the man holding the gun to his back quickly glanced over his head to see what had made Morgan turn.

'Okay, I get it, no turning around' said Morgan as a small smile touched his lips, he trusted Garcia to work her magic.

'Hands behind your back' Morgan complied and grimaced as he felt something tighten around his wrists before he was shoved closer to the car.

'Get in' cried the man.

Morgan simply looked at him incredulously, 'how am I supposed to do that with my arms behind my back?'

The man looked confused for a second and clamped his hands to his head as he bent over a little, 'no-no, I didn't, I-I. Fine.' He looked up at Morgan and pulled open the door and shoved him in.

Once the car was in motion the man who was driving looked over at Morgan, 'I'm sorry'

Morgan wasn't sure what he was hearing, the man who now held him and presumably Spencer as well was apologising. He could feel his anger swell.

'You're apologising? You've kidnapped me and you are apologising?'

'It's not me, well it is, but it isn't, you see its... well he gets angry you know? He'll hurt me if I don't...And if you guys hadn't messed with James he would be fine, you lot, you profiled him, said he was something he wasn't, and he acted out on what you said, you planted the seed, it was all your fault!'

Morgan simply shook his head, this was just confusing. He decided it was best to use what he knew already and try and profile the man in front of him, he already had a rough idea from the previous team meeting.

The man before him was dishevelled and had numerous scars up and down his arms; he rambled quite quickly as if he had numerous thought processes at once and seemed to be in a permanent state of confusion. He could tell that this man was the unsub, one Jeffery Daniels, but it seemed like he had a split personality.

'Look, if you let me go, then you can help us stop this man, you can help save my friend and I promise, my friends and I, we will keep you safe...'

'Shut up Mr. FBI, don't you dare talk to him; he is none of your businesses

Morgan abruptly stopped, he had been right; this man did have a split personality.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer quickly looked up he could hear a commotion somewhere nearby.

'Get off me!' someone yelled.

Spencer's heart stopped, that had sounded like Morgan.

'Morgan, is that you? MORGAN!' he yelled as he banged his fists hard against the door'

But then there was silence and he stood back as he heard his door being opened.

'Stand back scum'

As soon as the man was through the door he tried to attack him, he launched himself at him. Anger coursed through him, he was convinced that this man now had Morgan as well, and that infuriated him.

He was quickly thrown to one side, 'got a present for you'

Jeffery pulled in a small TV and tugged at the wires that led out of the cell.

Spencer got up as quick as he could, 'I wouldn't try anything if I were you' said Jeffery as he stood back from the TV as an image started to play on the screen.

There was Morgan lying on the ground in a cell similar to his, with a TV playing in the corner, on which was an image of him. 'How?' thought Spencer as he glanced around the dark room searching for a camera, he quickly saw a small twinkling red light in the corner and groaned inwardly

'You try anything, and he gets it'

With that Jeffery stood up and left the cell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan slowly woke up and tried to access his surroundings. He couldn't see anything clearly but in the haze that had enveloped his sight he saw a TV playing.

Crawling over on his hands and knees he brought his hands up to the screen and closed his eyes tight when he saw the image before him.

It was Spencer.

'at least he's alive' he thought to himself, as he looked back at the screen to see Spencer looking at the TV in his cell on which he could see an image of himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The doctor walked quickly over to the waiting room.

'Agent Morgan?'

When he got no reply he frowned and walked over to the nurse's station, 'did an Agent Morgan leave a message or anything?'

'Sorry, he hasn't' she replied shaking her head.

He turned around and frowned. He walked off towards his patient's room, to see if there was any way of contacting Agent Morgan to update him on his friend's condition.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch quickly sat down as he absorbed what he had just been told. Morgan wasn't at the hospital.

Quickly he went to see Garcia, ignoring the voices that called up to him as he quickly walked to her office.

Closing the door, he rushed to her side, and asked her to call Morgan and to track his mobile, he had a sinking feeling and he prayed to God he was wrong.

Several unsuccessful tries later, he sat down on the desk beside Garcia and ran his hands through his hair.

'What is it sir?

He didn't answer but left her office as quickly as he had arrived, yelling down to Elle and Emily he called them up to the conference room.

**A/N:** please review as reviews are love! and I'm not feeling very confident about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** I am so sorry, it has been ages since i updated. Things have been chaotic, health issues, school, exams... RL has not been nice, and my escape in writing fanfic left me as my muse ran off. She hasnt returned, but i felt so bad leaving this fic as it was, that i had to update.

Garcia was quick in accessing the images from the hospitals car park, and the team watched in silence as Morgan was abducted in plain sight.

Hotch looked over at Garcia who was sat in what was usually Spencer's chair,' you know what to do.'

She nodded and left the room quickly, her fingers already moving as if on an imaginary keyboard.

XXXXXXXXX

Hotch went to get Gideon from the hospital, hating the fact he had kept him in the dark so far about what was currently happening.

Gideon's mood seemed to have darkened further at the new events that had unfolded.

'We will find them' he had simply said in response to Hotch.

XXXXXXXXX

'Spencer, can you hear me?' said Morgan, hoping that if he could see and hear Spencer, Spencer could hear him to.

'Yes I can'

'Are you hurt Reid?

'I'm ok really, what about you?'

'I'm alright really, the bastard shot Gideon though'

'What!?'

'Its alright though, it was a through and through in his shoulder, he's ok, I got him to a hospital, that's were the bastard got me'

'I think he's confused, he has mistaken me for his son a few times, I think this is similar to how Hankel was, he sees me as his son and yet also he sees me as the FBI a representative of the BAU, I seem to be all this and perhaps more, I've only interacted with him a few times'

'I won't lie, you look an awful lot like his son' Derek watched as Spencer tilted his head at that comment, 'we know who he is, his son took a gun and went on a rampage, he was eventually shot after negotiations failed. He was just a boy, but the sheriff's men shot him despite what Hotch said about more time. His father Michael swore revenge.'

Derek was silenced as the door to his cell opened.

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love!


End file.
